Ethan Cohen (Infinite Horizons)
Ethan Cohen is an American mercernary pilot and the top ace for the Arrows Air Defense and Security private military company. He appears in all three installments of Infinite Horizons. Appearance To be added... Personality To be added... Background Ethan Cohen was born in Panama City, Florida on March 20th, 1998. On July of 1999, when Ulysses fragments struck the planet, he was left orphaned. The disaster took the lives of many, including his father; his mother was not known to anyone and presumed dead. His true last name is a complete mystery to him, so when he was taken up by Kacper Cohen, he took up the Cohen surname as well. He moved in with his adoptive father to San Diego, California. His early life was rather simple. He had a home, he had food on his table, and he had a caring adoptive father looking over him. During his senior year in high school, when Kacper was promoted to Chief Military Official and moved to New York, he was capable of living by himself. Sometime before he applied to Arrows Air Defense and Security, he was enrolled in the U.S. Navy Strike Fighter Tactics Instructor program in Nevada, alongside with his best friend, Carlos Ruiz. He was later expelled for disregard of safety in simulations and repeated accounts of disobedience. Biography Skies Eternal (2019-2022) A Link From Past to Future (2022-2040) Ribbon Legacy (2040-2041) Equipment Knife - A simple switchblade knife used for survival and self-defense. Walther PPS - The Walther PPS is a semi-automatic pistol utilizing the .40 Smith & Wesson cartridge. F-4E Phantom II - The McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II is a supersonic interceptor fighter known for its feats in the Vietnam War. Ethan's Phantom II was modified with the F-15's AN/APG-82v1 AESA radar, the Pratt and Whitney PW1120 low-bypass turbofan, the F-22's M61A2 Vulcan cannon, a single-piece canopy, the helmet-mounted display from the F-35, and an entirely new cockpit. It was heavily damaged during Operation: Crusher and deemed irreparable. F-14E Advanced Super Tomcat - Originally known as the Attack Super Tomcat, the Northrop Grumman F-14E Advanced Super Tomcat was supposed to be an evolutionary upgrade for the U.S. Navy's F-14D Super Tomcat, but it was turned down in favor for the F/A-18E/F Super Hornet. Ethan's Tomcat was originally an F-14B Bombcat flown by the VF-103 squadron and updated to the Advanced Super Tomcat before sortieing in Operation: Override. It is highly modified, featuring the F-22's M61A2 Vulcan cannon, the helmet-mounted display, the AN/AAQ-37 distributed aperture system, and the electro-optical targeting system from the F-35, and the General Electric F120 variable-cycle turbofan with three-dimensional thrust vectoring. It was ultimately destroyed in a duel with the Butterfly Master over Moscow. F-23A Black Widow II - The Northrop Grumman F-23A Black Widow II is the final production version of the YF-23 Black Widow II, a competitor to Lockheed Martin's YF-22 Lightning II (later the F-22A Raptor) in the Advanced Tactical Fighter program, or ATF. It looks very similar to both PAV-1 and PAV-2 units used for the ATF program, but with a number of improvements and changes, such as a larger nose, a new weapons bay, and the inclusion of a helmet-mounted display. Ethan's Black Widow II remains mostly stock. The only changes done to it were the use of a bubble canopy and the inclusion of a compact quantum computer and the Pendragon Operating System. F/A-36A Javelin - The McDonnell Douglas F/A-36A Javelin is what was supposed to be their entry to the Joint Strike Fighter program as the X-36, but it was turned down in favor of the Lockheed Martin X-35 and Boeing X-32. The design was later converted into a testbed for tailless aircraft. However, the X-36 was given a new leash in life. with the emergence of the Advanced Strike Fighter program in the early 2010s. The X-36 was taken up by the U.S. Navy and dubbed the F/A-36A Javelin. Ethan's Javelin remains mostly stock. The only changes done to it were the inclusion of a compact quantum computer and the Pendragon Operating System. F-26 Sabre II '- The Lockheed Martin-Northrop Grumman F-26 Sabre II is a sixth-generation stealth fighter developed as a response to the discovery of advanced 'superplanes' by the USEA Federation. Ethan's Sabre II serves as a testbed for new technology, such as a compact quantum computer, second-generation COFFIN system, and the ''Pendragon Operating System. It was acquired as a YF-26 during the USEAN War, later updated to the F-26A after the conflict, and to the F-26C sometime before World War III. '''A/F-117X Sea Hawk - The Lockheed Martin A/F-117X Sea Hawk is a variant of the Lockheed F-117A Nighthawk that was submitted to the United States Navy as a potential alternative to the Joint Strike Fighter in the late 80s and early 90s, but it was turned down. The A/F-117X is almost completely different from the original Nighthawk, sporting the afterburning General Electric F414G, the AN/APG-77 from the F-22 Raptor, air-to-air capabilities, the ability to carry larger payloads thanks to an expanded weapons bay, and several other changes and improvements. Ethan's Sea Hawk is completely stock. A-17A Wraith - The Lockheed Martin A-17A Wraith is a dedicated stealth attack aircraft. It is the successor to the A-10 Thunderbolt II and the F-117 Nighthawk for the United States Air Force, the F/A-18E/F Super Hornet for the United States Marine Corps, and the A-12 Avenger for the United States Navy. It was designed late into the USEAN War for use by all three branches of the U.S. military, but the war ended before it could even take to the skies. Ethan's Wraith is modified to use any weapon able to fit in the weapons bays, and it has been equipped with a compact quantum computer and the Pendragon Operating System. It was acquired sometime after the USEAN War. Trivia *To be added... Category:Ace Combat Category:Infinite Horizons Category:Infinite Horizons Characters